Kimiko's love
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Claykim. Kim's talking to her Best friend about her love. But she won't tell him it's Clay afriad he'll laugh. What Happen's when she tells Ria It's Clay. Read to find out.


Saphire: Hey Saphire here

Saphire: Hey Saphire here.

Kimiko: Saphire does not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters of this story.

Saphire: Hey Kimiko. She's right I don't but I do own Rose from Jealousy of Kimiko. If I did own Xiaolin Showdown Kimiko here would be with Rai from the beginning. Yes I support the two of them being together but my friend asked me to make a ClayKim. This is a Claykim.

Kimiko: No offence to clay or anything but I like Rai better.

Saphire: Okay enough chit chat (I said slang right Omi!!) lets get on with the story.

The story Kim's Pov

" My heart is his, Rai. Why don't you get it's not another's. I love him." I was talking to Rai. I referred to Clay as him when I was not talking to him and he was around and I was talking about my love for him.

" Are you ever going to tell me who he is?"

"Nope"

"Come on Kim. Can I guess?"

"Sure, but all I'm goanna say is no and maybe."

"Cool. Jake?"

"No" I cringed. Who would want that sissy boy? Really who would want that gay little Goth?

"Chase?"

"The Emperor of Darkness…okay… I'll tell you… I'm in love with Chase…" Yes my voice was filled with sarcasm.

" Okay than I'll take that as a no. Omi?"

" Maybe."

"Clay. It's Clay right?"

" Maybe."

"Me"

" Dream on."

" Thank god it's not me… um… Wuya no I was kidding. Do I know him?"

"Yes you know him."

"It's Clay isn't it?"

" Maybe."

" Come on can I get a yes"

"No." I walked through the trees and my black flip-flops dangling in my hands matching my black mini skirt and my whit v-neck tank top. My hair dangled down my back. Clay loved it like that. My hair was a light brown today. Ria had begged me to die it brown and Clay had dared me to dye it blond tomorrow. I was going to dye my hair blond permanently if it made Clay happy. My hair was in a ponytail with red ends.

"Come on Kim. Maybe I can help you get him."

"Fine. I'll give you a hint. It ends in a vowel." Hey both of the maybes ended with vowels.

"Kimi they both end in vowels."

" His Name has two vowels." Yes they both had two vowels.

" Kim they both have two vowels." I climbed a tree and sat down. Rai climbed up after me.

" Fine he's blue eyed and …" I got ready to jump to another tree and then run." And he's blond." I jumped to the ground as I said blond and ran as I said it. I ran to the temple and to my "room" I grabbed a hair dye (blond) and a change of clothes. I ran to a bathroom, my bathroom, ( I had my own being the only female in the temple ( yes I can leave my bra on the shower head)) I took a shower dyeing my hair blond and changing into a deep blue v-neck t-shirt and a matching jeaned mini skirt with hearts embroider onto it. I pulled on knee high heels ( deep blue) and pulled my hair back into a French twist. I put in Sapphire earrings and a matching necklace with a dragon craving in gold dangled down into the v of my shirt. I put on my charm bracelet that had a dragon, a phoenix, a heart, a rainbow and a smiley face on it. I put on Blue eye shadow and a deep red lipstick. I put on a clear lip-gloss on top of that. I stuck my head out of the bathroom and looked both ways. I was yanked out of the bathroom.

" Kim why are you blond."

" It was a dare Rai."

" Nice Earrings by the way."

"Thank you."

" Why did you run when you answered?" Than he whispered." Clays right around the corner so call him him or he. Don't say his name because I don't know if he likes you."

" I ran because I thought you were going to laugh. " Ria pulled me toward the kitchen.

" I'm not going to laugh if my best friend is in love with another Kim."

" Who's Kim in love with." Clay said walking out of the kitchen.

" Kim…" I kicked Rai and said nothing.

" What's wrong… cat got your tongue? Or is it a silver spoon."

" No one you know clay. " I turned and ran.

Clay's POV

I watched Kim run off feeling really bad.

" Well I'll be a three legged cat in a pie eating contest that was odd. Hey Rai how would she act if I told her I loved her."

" She'd probably jump up and down with joy. She's in love with you."

" I'm goanna go find her. Pizza's in the oven watch it and call me when it's ready." I walked off looking for Kimiko. I didn't find her before Ria called my cell. I walked into the kitchen and there was Kimiko. I cut the pizza and gave everyone a slice. Kimiko was smiling. Her was not in a French twist any more but in a single braid down her back.

" Kimiko what is down?"

" It's up Omi." Rai corrected.

" Okay what is up Kimiko?"

" Nothing Omi." We all ate dinner in silence. Kim finished first and ran off. I finished not long after. I took the opposite direction only to find a different way to find Kimiko. I found her by the pond. She was looking at the moon. It was full. I came up behind her.

" Hello little lady." She jumped, clearly surprised. She turned and looked at me. I sat down next to her.

" Hey Clay."

" Kim can I talk to you?"

" Sure."

" Kim, I'm hoping to say this with out stuttering so… I really love ya."

" Oh, clay I love you too."

Kim's Pov

I threw my arms around him and we pulled each other into a deep, passionate kiss.

Rai's Pov

I watched Kim and Clay kiss smiling. They were perfect for each other.

The end

A/N: Hey, It's 10/13 and the notes before this were made long time ago but I don't care, but I am here to tell you about a site that is attempting to Xiaolinshowdown back on the air so season four can be seen. Here's the site:

www. free webs /4th-season-of-xiaolin-showdown/index.htm

please take out the spaces after and before webs and after the dot in www. IT was the only way it would work. Or go to my profile to get the link. There is, or will be, a link there. Thanks for helping!


End file.
